Above all things I believe in Love.
by dysgoddess
Summary: Post-Moulin Rouge/Post-IWTV crossover Possible Christian/Louis Part 5 is up
1. Default Chapter

"Above all things I believe in Love."  
Post-Moulin Rouge/Post-IWTV crossover  
  
Part One  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the Characters in this Fic only Anne Rice and Baz   
Luhrman do. But they'd be foolish to try to sue me since I'm broke and I do   
this for pleasure and fun not profit  
  
Christian's Journal 27, April 1900  
  
"Above all things I believe in Love." With those words I seemed to have   
sealed my fate. was it just over a year ago I met and fell in Love with   
Satine, my own beautiful Sparkling Diamond? Before then I never knew what   
Love was. Had it not been for the Narcoleptic Argentinian falling through   
my roof, I would have never have met her. That day seems like centuries ago   
now. I feel ,even though only a year has past me by since my Satine died of   
consumption, that I have aged at least twenty times that much. I went to   
five publishiers, back in England, in three months since I wrote Our Story   
like I had Promised her before she'd taken her last shaky breath in my arms.   
None of them wanted to publish a book with the infamous Moulin Rouge inside   
it's pages, much less a Love story where a Penniless Poet fell in love with   
a Beautiful Courtesan.  
  
Over and over again I heard it would be too scandlous, too shocking, too   
bold that no one would buy it if it was published too big of a risk. at the   
most recent publisher, when told this I pratically strangled the man. I had   
promised Satine I would tell our story and I was not going to stop until I   
did so, for my own waning sanity's sake. It was for my own sanity I went   
back to London , every where I went in Paris constantly reminded me of her.   
I refuse to live with my father again. I'm not even sure if he would have   
let me if I asked.  
  
On a completly different note I have gotten the feeling I am being followed   
as of late, being watched. I can't exactly explain it. All I know is that   
when dawn breaks the next day, I feel safer than I had the night before.   
Maybe I am paranoid, or crazy or maybe even a combination of both. All I   
know is that something unnatural lurks in the darkness.  
  
Part Two  
  
Louis' Journal 27th, April 1900  
  
I saw that young man again today. He was just coming out of a publishers   
office building near Armand's. He seemed very upset this time even more   
upset than all the other times I have come across him. Oddly enough he   
seems to have that look of complete desperate hopelessness I have had in   
the past whenever I think of my Beautiful Doll. Such despair I have known,   
which is why I decided to follow him I suppose, to make certain that he was   
getting to where he was going safely. I followed him until I accidently   
bumped into this Little french-speaking dwarf with a lisp, By the time I   
had apologized I had lost him and decided to return home, when Armand asked  
me where I had been when I came back to his flat, I merely said I decided   
to go out to get some air and go for a walk. I wonder I I will see him   
again?? Heaven or hell only knows the answer to that question. It's just a   
matter of Time before I get my answer. My thirst is arising so I must leave   
now. Maybe I will catch another glimpse of him.  
  
  
Part Three  
  
Toulouse' Journal 30th April, 1900 (I'm assuming he doesn't WRITE with a   
lisp)  
  
I was on my way to my Great-Aunt Clarissa's flat just a few short days ago   
because it was her 100th birthday. But low and behold who should I see on   
my way there???? It was Christian!!!! I had not see the boy in over a year,   
since his Sparkling Diamond died. But before I could yell out to him I   
noticed he was being followed by someone, So I in turn followed him. He   
seemed not to be paying any attention to anyone other than Christian.   
Walking where he walked following the exact path that Christian took. This   
had me worried, hence the reason for me following the stranger that was   
following him. He was getting closer and closer to him. I saw that I had no   
choice, I ducked and dodged through the crowds around us and raced hurridly   
into the stranger's path. Just as I planned he wasn't looking where he was   
going and he walked straight into me. When he did I gave one of my best   
performances. I cursed at the man in french, for not looking where he was   
going. He then apologized and when he looked up once again I suppose he did   
see christian again in his line of sight. So he turned and Left. But he   
hadn't see Christian walk into a nearby flat like I had while I was   
squabbling at him. When he had left in dismay of losing him I went into the   
building the Christian had went into. Luckily I just caught him going into   
his room. When I got there I realized something, that he may NOT want to   
see me. I know he bears me no ill will but that part I wasn't worried about.   
He just may not be ready for anyone or anything from the Moulin Rouge just   
yet, but I was just worried for him. In that case, I strengthened my   
resolve and knocked on his door.  
  
  
Part Four  
  
Warning: Toulouse's Lisp ahead (lol)  
  
Christian's Journal   
28th April, 1900  
  
Not long after my last entry last night, I found someone was knocking at my   
door.To my huge surprise and amazement it was Toulouse. I had not seem him   
since that last night I spent in the Moulin Rouge, where he played a truly   
amusing Magical Sitar(at least he was amusing in the rehersals I saw but I   
digress)  
  
He was at the door when I opened it he almost looked afraid to come in. But  
I was so happy to see an old familiar friendly face that the second I saw   
him I fell on my knees and hugged him. I had not been happy to see anyone   
in over a year not since my beautiful Satine it was then I'd noticed   
something.  
  
"Chwistian, I can't bweathe!!!" I heard in a strangled voice. Oops, I guess   
I had been hugging him a bit TOO hard. So I finally got up off my knees and   
asked what he was doing here.   
  
"I came to Wondon to Celebwate my Gweat-Aunt Clawissa's Biwthday with her,   
but I saw you and decided to pay you a visit.I hope I'm not intwuding." I   
told him of course that he wasn't intruding at all. And while he was there   
and saw me all by my wonesome,(damn it, I meant lonesome) he invited me   
over to his aunt's with him. I declined but he insisted. "Nonsense   
Chwistian, you wouldn't be intwuding she wuvs meeting new people especially  
fwiends of mine." He made me dress in the tuxedo I still had from my first   
visit from the Moulin Rouge and off we went. Damn look at the time I'm   
going to be late. I promised someone I'd meet him. Sorry I explain more   
later, when I have the time. 


	2. They Meet

Part Five  
  
Louis' Journal early hours of near-dawn 28th, April, 1900  
  
After I returned from feeding Last night Armand told me that we had recieved  
an invitation from our neighbor Clarissa Toulouse to celebrate her 100th   
birthday with her. Of Course Armand refused to go, saying celebrating   
thing such as birthdays' when we are old as we are becomes rather pointless.  
So I decided to go there on my own, never expecting what would happen next.  
When I had got there, She greeted me with a smile and snd she shown me in,   
but when I got there I was absolutly astounded there he was. The young man   
I'd been trying to look after since I first saw him just after two and a   
half months ago, he seemed familiar to me even then. Though I couldn't seem   
to place it. But now then it didn't matter he was right here in front of me  
accompanied by that dwarf I had run into earlier. Then Clarissa began to   
make the introductions.   
  
"Ah there you are Monsuier de Pointe du Lac, I was   
begining to worry about you. Well now then I want to to meet somebody." She  
said kindly as the waved her hand at the two men in front of me as they   
stood up. "Monsuier this is My Nephew Henri and his friend Christian"  
  
Christian!! So that was his name I had wondered what it was for a while now,  
but now that I've actually met him it suits him beautifuly. We all talked   
for a while about various things for a while until the cake was brought out.  
I had to lie and say I was allergic to anything with sugar in it and that I   
had just eaten before I found out about the invitation. Well not really   
lying but streching the truth a bit but afterwards I asked Christian and  
Toulouse (what Henri prefers to be called) about them selves Toulouse told   
about his job at the Moulin Rouge. Then I noticed something was amiss.   
  
Christian had gotten quiet all of a sudden. When I asked him what was wrong.  
He decided to tell me that he too had worked at the Moulin Rouge for a short  
while there as a writer and said nothing more. Then I remembered why he had   
seemed familiar to me.I had seen him that Night at the Moulin Rouge, the   
only night in Fact Spectacular,Specatular was ever played, Armand had   
dragged me out that night to see it. Oblivious to everyone ,even Armand I   
could see certain things were NOT part of the show. As the hours grew later   
and the subject got away from Moulin Rouge, myself and Christian had a   
pleasant time talking about anything that came into our minds. I could tell   
by the time I had to leave that I had fallen for him. Since he was on his   
way out as well he volunteered to walk me home since it was on the way to   
his flat as well.  
  
When we had reached my front door and after I said my goodbyes to him. I   
found that I didn't want to go inside just yet. I did the one thing my   
instincts told me to do. I kissed him softly for what seemed like a good   
five minutes. Not once did I feel him pull back to try to escape me. When   
We finally parted. I asked him to dinner where we could talk more about his   
life as a writer. All he could do was nod, with somewhat of a small smile   
on his face. Then I gave him a tiny kiss. Then said goodnight. I entered and locked   
locked the door behind me. I must leave now the sun is nearly up and   
I do not want to fall asleep at this desk for the day. 


End file.
